Duelist tournament 3
by MasterX
Summary: Another duelist tournament. This time Joey has to do it without Yugi.
1. news of a duelist tournament

Duel Tournament 3

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

"Joey!" Yugi screamed. "Look at this." Yugi held up a flyer about a duelist tournament. The tournament was being held at a duelist kingdom. It was being hosted by Maximillian Pegasus. "Pegasus? I thought he was in a coma." Joey seemed puzzled. "I guess he woke up. Hmm….I want to enter." Yugi had a look of disgust. "You can go yourself." Yugi left Joey at the card shop. "Hmm…Maybe I should get new cards." Joey reached for his wallet. "Hmm…Four bucks. That'll get me a booster pack. Oh yeah, My atm card. I think I have at least fifty dollars if not fourty." 

"Two thousand bucks!" Joey was shocked. "Oh yeah. The left over money from my sisters operation." Joey took out the money he needed and headed for the card store. "Hmm….fifteen booster packs please. Oh, and a meteor dragon." Joey ran in and out of the place and couldn't wait to get home. Once he got home he opened his cards. "Junk….junk…junk..ju---" One card caught his eye. "Red eyes black dragon!" Joey was very surprised. He was so surprised her ran to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Once he arrived he shouted, "Yugi! Can I borrow your Polymerization card?" Yugi was still adjusting to coming out of the bathroom. "I guess Joey. I still think this is a waste of time." Joey still insisted. "Oh Yugi. Put a cork in it." Joey ran out for the docks. Yugi came out and shouted after him, "Oh Joey! I can't wait until you return and say I should have listened to you." 

Joey arrived at the docks and ran onto the boat. It seemed to take forever to get there. Finally Joey arrived at the island. The guard instructed Joey to go to the area surrounded by flags. Pegasus came out the door with his millenium eye. That kind of surprised Joey. "Welcome duelists to dueslist tournament three. The cards the guards are handing out to you are what will get you to the finals. Have ten and you are in the finals. Now start dueling." Joey flashed through his duel and revieved ten cards and entered the finals. 

"Welcome fine duelists to the finals. Your lucky ten are going to duel until one duelist is left. Now you will see who the first two duelists are, guards!" The guards came out and looked at his clip board. "The first duel is………Joey Wheeler VS Mako Tsunami."

END PART !


	2. Joey VS Mako

DISCALAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO KAZUKI TAKASHI\  
  
duelist tournament 3  
  
part 2  
  
Joey VS Mako  
  
"Alright my first match in the finals." Joey said as he walked up to the duel field. " Mako!, I've kicked your butt before and i'm gonna kick it again!" Joey felt confident knowing he has beaten mako before in battle city " Highly doubtful!, Joey I'm afraid your butt will be kicked this time, let's start shall we.  
  
JOEY 4000/ MAKO 4000  
  
" I'll go first, axe raider in attack mode!"   
  
"Nice card I'll Play this in defense mode!"  
  
" Okay, Axe Raider attack!"  
  
the card turned out to be red archery girl  
  
'' Okay so you destroyed a weak card wait till I play this card, Roaring ocean snake, attack!"  
  
JOEY 3650/ MAKO 4000  
  
" Hmmm.... I'll play flame swordsman equiped with salamandra!, ATTACK!"  
  
JOEY 3650/ MAKO 3600  
  
  
  
" UGHHH!, oh wait a sec, i'll play Turtle oath and sacrafice 2 monsters from my hand and summon crab turtle in attack mode oh and i'll play Umi so crab turtle has an attack of 3050 and i'll attack your flame swordsman!"  
  
  
  
JOEY 3000/ MAKO 3600  
  
  
  
" ARGGHH! I CANT DO ANY......,wait i'll play mountain so crab turtle's back to 2550 and then i'll play baby dragon and time wizard, TIME WIZARD!, time roulette!" so the timer span and landed on the time warp icon " perfect meet thousand dragon and because of the mountain his attack points are 2900 then I'll attack your crab turtle and play this magic card dragon treasure so his attack points are 3200 beat that.  
  
JOEY 3000/ MAKO 2950  
  
  
  
" ALRIGHT ENOUGH KIDDY PLAY!, I'll play raigeki and destroy your thousand dragon then i'll play aqua dragon and attack your life points directly!"  
  
  
  
JOEY 250/ MAKO 2950  
  
" OH WHAT SHOULD I DO THIS NEXT CARD MIGHT LEAD ME TO VICTORY OR LOSS, YESSSSSS! first i'll play red- eys black dragon and then polymerization with meteor dragon to summon a ultimate monster METEOR BLACK DRAGON! AND I'LL ATTACK!"  
  
JOEY 250/ MAKO 700  
  
" THAT'S ENOUGH!, I surrender to you joey, great match you made me realize the power of your deck and do some thing for me joey win i don't want to lose to someone who will lose their next match.''  
  
" alright the winner joey wheeler." the guard looked at his clipboard " the next match Joey wheeler VS Bakura!"  
  
end of part 2  
  
( next part Joey VS Bakura ) 


	3. Joey VS Bakura

Chapter 3  
  
Joey VS Bakura  
  
" the next match Is Joey wheeler VS Bakura, duelits come to the duel fiel and shuffle your decks."  
  
"Bakura, i've never dueled you but I know i'll win, and you will lose!"  
  
"not excactly joey i will be victorious!"  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
  
  
JOEY 4000/ BAKURA 4000  
  
" I'll go first swordsman of landstar in attack mode and i'll equip him with horn of the unicorn!"  
  
" I'll play rock spirit in attack mode, ATTACK!"  
  
JOEY 3500/ BAKURA 4000  
  
" Flame swordsman in attack mode and i'll have him attack your rock spirit!"  
  
JOEY 3500/ BAKURA 3900  
  
" HMMM.... I'll play gemini elf in attack mode equipped with lightning blade making their attack 2700 and i'll end my turn!"  
  
" oh! I'll put flame swordsman in defense mode."  
  
" big mistake!, I'll play change of heart and have flame swordsman attack your life points directly!"  
  
JOEY 1700/ BAKURA 3900  
  
" Sorry to tell you joey but you have lost there's not much for you to do except summon meteor black dragon, but I'll still win"   
  
Bakura bragged and bragged to joey about winning" oh shut up!, god bakura your like a broken record, truth is you'll lose i'll play copy cat and i'll cop your chang of heart and control gemini elf and equip her with malevolnt nuzzler and legendary sword giving gemini elf an attack of 3700!, say bye bye to your life points!"  
  
JOEY 1700/ BAKURA 0  
  
" and that's how i win and you lose, you know what thats called bad karma you brag i win"  
  
" I cant believe i lost to you, I have to train harder." the guard came out with his clipboard and was looking for the next match  
  
"um.... Joey wheeler VS Rex Raptor. Joey go impatient about pegasus just sitting there " Pegasus why haven't you said any thing but a few words since we got here, what are you afraid of!" Pegasus stood up looking quite pissed off " well joey I don't want to hear what your damn mouth has to say about it all i get is you're gonna lose, people don't even appreciate me for this beautiful card game i've created Joey since yugi deafeated me i have lost my desire for dueling, but now without cheatin i'm a great duelist and i promise if you make it to the finals i'll bury your ass in the ground when i duel you!" pegasus left leaving joey kinda surprised  
  
( in joey's mind)  
  
"I will get to you pegasus and i will win and your ass will be buried in the ground!"  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
( NEXT CHAPTER JOEY VS REX ) 


	4. Joey VS Rex

Chapter 4  
  
Joey VS Rex  
  
Joey couldn't sleep he kept thinking about what pegasus said ~ "if you beat the finals i'll be sure to bury your ass!"~  
  
"is pegasus right am i gonna lose to him, will i even beat the finals?, yugi was right i should've listened to him" ~" joey i can't wait till you come back and say that you should've listened to me!"~ " I'm gonna call yugi" 567-678-0555 " hello? yugi ?."  
  
" no this is george are you gonna order a pizza or not?" joey looked confused " um... no thank you bye, shit i don't remember what his number was, i guess i'm gonna have to wait'' as much as joey tried he couldn't sleep he duels rex in the morning but before he knew it he was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
" hey yugi!" tea' yelled for yugi before he left the school " yeah tea'?" tea caught her breath " um... do you think joey's winning? well according to bakura he's in the finals and he's going on his third duel today against rex rapter wanna call and se how he is he should be dueling soon but ok why not." yugi got up to the payphone '' got 35 cents I'm broke." tea' got her purse and got the change for yugi 1-800- pegasus   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
""ring, ring ring ring"" joey woke up with a startle "uhhhhhhhh......... hello?  
  
" joey? did you just wake up?"  
  
" yeah why?"  
  
" uh joey you're supposed to be there in 2 minutes!"  
  
" 2 minutes!, damn i over slept!"  
  
" just wanted to see how you're doing."  
  
" fine um.. i gotta go talk to you later!"  
  
" joey wai-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" joey hung up."  
  
" what a waste of my money, i had a feeling he was sleeping."  
  
" hey guys did you call joey"  
  
" yes tristan what do you think he was doing!"  
  
" um...... sleeping."  
  
" yep thats right i'm going out for lunch bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
" Nice of you tou join us joey, oversleep?"  
  
" oh shut up rex save your speech for when i beat you!"  
  
" too bad not gonna happen!"  
  
" LET'S DUEL!"  
  
JOEY 4000/ REX 4000  
  
" I'll go first flame swordsman in attack mode!"  
  
" I'll play wasteland and then end my turn!"  
  
" what a waste of a turn you left your self wide open!, i'll attack you're life points directly!"  
  
JOEY 4000/ REX 2200  
  
" NOT NESSESARILY!, Twin headed king rex! in attack mode and because of the wasteland he gets a power boost to 2100!  
  
and i'll attack your flame swordsman!"  
  
JOEY 3600/ REX 2200  
  
" i'll play red-eyes black dragon! and attack your twin headed king rex!"  
  
JOEY 3600/ REX 1900  
  
" I'll play serpent night dragon in defense mode!"  
  
" to bad you're gonna lose so fast i'll play meteor dragon and polymerization with red-eyes and create BLACK METEOR DRAGON! and i'll attack serpent night !"  
  
" oh way to bad Magic cylinder!, magic cylinder deflects your attack right back at your life points!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
JOEY 100/ REX 1900  
  
  
  
" i can't win my next card might not be the one i wan't"  
  
"what's wrong finally meet your destroyer!"  
  
" yah i'll just play copy cat."  
  
" great i'll play dragon treasure and horn of the unicorn on serpent night giving him an attack of 3350 its not strong enough untill i play mask of weakness giving your meteor black dragon 2800  
  
so i'll attack!"  
  
" not so fast i'll play magic cylinder!"  
  
" what! how did you"  
  
" remember i played copy cat so i copied magic cylinder! so serpent nights attack is deflected back at you're life points!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
JOEY 100/ REX 0  
  
  
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU BEAT ME AGAIN ME REX RAPTOR! THE GREATEST DINOSAUR DUELIST!"  
  
" the next match is Joey wheeler VS Mai Valentine!  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
(NEXT PART JOEY VS MAI) 


	5. Joey VS Mai

Duelist tournament 3

Part 4

Joey VS Mai part 1

" Huff……….." Joey sighed " wonderful I duel Mai in the morning, I had a hard time last time with her and her cards weren't even that good as they are now, Oh I have that one card Harpie's brother effect for every harpie lady, harpie lady sisters, and harpie's pet dragon on the fiels he gains 300 attack points."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" huff… only three more days, hopefully untill joey returns." yugi got impatient for joey's return home " tea' walked up behind yugi " I'm sure joey's fine he'll be back before you know it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" ok, here I go, Mai I'm ready for you give me all you got I won't lose!"

" Ha!, is that a joke " little joey you don't stand a chance, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

" Let's Duel!"

JOEY 4000 / MAI 4000

" I'll go first harpie lady equipped with rose whip!"

" typical, I'll play Giltia the D. Knight! Attack harpie lady!

JOEY 4000 / MAI 3950

" I'll play harpie lady sisters and attack giltia!"

" I'll play flame swordsman equipped with salamandra and attack Harpie lady sisters!"

JOEY 3900 / MAI 3400

" your doing ok joey but now your gonna lose say hello to harpie's pet dragon!"

" I'm gonna enjoy this!"

" His attack points are lower than Flame swordsman how are you gonna enjoy this?"

" Cause I'll play monster reborn to reborn Harpie lady Then I'll play elegant egotist to summon harpie lady sisters , and then I'll attack with harpie's pet dragon!" 

JOEY 3500 / MAI 3400

" ughhh , Red eyes black dragon equipped with dragon treasure and then I'll play mountain raising his attack to 3200 and I'll attack harpie's pet dragon!"

" stupid mistake Joey harpie's pet dragon gets a power boost also!"

"NO!"

JOEY 3300 / MAI 3400

" I'll play Queen of autumn leaves equipped with Vile germs and cyber shield making her attack 2600 !, let's take a recap Me 3 monsters you none face it you lost I'll attack your life points directly with harpie's pet dragon!"

" not so fast mirror force! All your monsters are destroyed!"

JOEY 3200 / 950

" Good thing I swiped that card from yugi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I believe in the heart of the cards!, Damn! I drew the wrong card I pass!"

" I'll attack your life points directly with princess of tsurugi You Lose!"

" ughh…….. Where's my mirror force ………… JOEY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" This duels not over yet I'll play 2 soul of pures!"

" no!"

" well I'll play dian keto the cure master!"

JOEY 4200 / MAI 4950

" this duel has just begun , I'll Play my ultimate monster, DARK FAIRY GUARDIAN!"

" Dark Fairy Guardian?"

" Dark fairy Guardian's attack points are 3300 and she gains 500 more for every dark witch on the field!"

END PART !

( next part joey vs. mai part 2)


End file.
